Fridays
by starooo
Summary: Because sweeping the floor is a hundred and one times better when doing it with Natsume Hyuuga.


**Friday**

_Cleaning. Lockers. Chairs. Naruto. Kiss. I love you_

**NatsuMikan**

**

* * *

**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAELA :)

* * *

It had been one _tiring_ afternoon for Mikan. It was Friday and being the head cleaner was _certainly _not in her favorite things to do list. More importantly, where had her members gone off to? Koko, Anna and Hotaru are supposed to be cleaning _with her _right now but here she is standing in the middle of the classroom with a broom at hand. Alone.

She stopped for a while and looked at the room. Dirty windows, litters on the cold, tiled floor and the blackboard _full_ with messy handwriting of who-knows-who.

Is it her, or is the whole class ganging up against her?

"Mikan…" Anna came by the door, hands in her knees as she tried to catch air. "We… Sorry… Narumi… sensei…" She stopped and took a deep breath, placing a hand over her chest to ease her heartbeat. "Narumi-sensei… something came up so… he called half of the class for a meeting and it just so happens that all of us are part of that meeting… I'm really sorry."

Mikan smiled at Anna and leaned the broom by the table. "You should've told me sooner, then. It's okay, Anna-chan. I understand, you can go now."

Anna took hold of her hands and smiled at Mikan. "You're such a good friend. I'm really sorry, Mi-chan._" _She said and then waved at Mikan before going out of the room.

Mikan sighed and took the broom again. She's back to being alone. Mikan tried to finish cleaning early and half-way through cleaning the windows, the door opened.

"Anna-cha—" She turned, in which her smile was replaced by a frown when she looked who the intruder was. Something by his crimson eyes and that flamboyant smirk told her that _he_ was a far cry from Anna Umenomiya.

"What happened to that idiotic smile of yours, huh?" He said, closing the door behind him and went to sit at a chair a row beside the windows.

She'd been thirteen when she had gotten used to him and three years after that, nothing changed but their relationship towards each other. Mikan, was in no means called as 'Natsume's enemy' like she was on her first week in the academy, or 'Natsume's friend' like she was on her first year in the academy, and even 'Natsume's best friend' like she was on her second year in the academy but as 'Natsume's girlfriend' as she is now.

To Mikan and everyone close to her, she wasn't _Natsume's girlfriend_ at all. She's just Mikan and he's just Natsume and they're connected together by a little thing called _love._

He raised his feet on the chair and stretched his arms. Mikan went to him and hit him with her broom. "You're messing the chair's arrangement! Just go away, okay! Go away!"

Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Do you think I'll go away while you're in here _alone?"_

Mikan pulled herself back and stuck her tongue out at him. "Aww. You're worried about me?"

Natsume removed his hands on her and placed a finger on his mouth as if in deep thought. "Actually, I came here to ask you to help me buy the newest Naruto volume."

Mikan glared at him and rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ going with you. Over my dead body."

"Okay, I'll just ask Shouda—"

Mikan pointed her broom at him in rage. "_Permy?_ With _you?_ I'd like to see you in good terms together for a minute before I'd let you go."

"Stupid."

"Asshole."

"Fuck you."

"I'd like that—"

"No, I meant you in the corner, stupid."

Mikan turned around and swept the floor diligently, the broom made light noises on the tiled floor and Mikan turned to see her boyfriend sweeping the floor with her.

"You're so nice, Natsume-kun."

"I'm helping you so I could buy the Naruto volume. Don't expect too much." Mikan wasn't looking at him but somehow, she knew that his eyebrows were scrunched together and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Three minutes without speaking and they've finished the job in no time. Mikan chose to sit by the table as she wiped beads of perspiration on her forehead and Natsume, Natsume was sitting like he was the first time he entered the room.

Mikan stood up to place the broom back to the closet when Natsume pinned her on the wall. "You know, I'm tired."

"Me too." She glared at him and tried to escape, but seeing how strong his grip on her was, she decided to stay as is.

"And I hate being tired for nothing, right?"

"I don't know, Natsume… let me go."

Natsume seemed to like the habit of _not_ listening to her because he hold her closer and leaned on her shoulder. "How about a kiss?"

Mikan felt heat on her face as he said it. The breath on her skin didn't help it either. Mikan regained her composure and took hold of the broom she was holding and pointed it at his back. "If you lean a bit closer, I'm sure as hell this broom is going straight in your ass."

Natsume laughed, letting go of her and smiled those rare smiles he has.

Mikan placed the broom back into the cabinet and smiled back at him. "The last time I've seen that smile was when you heard Koko and Sumire are going out. Which was _way_ back last last year."

"Actually, I smiled like this on your birthday last year." He watched her look at him with a confused look and he smirked at her expression. "You don't remember, don't you?"

"Sorry, I… don't."

Natsume took her in his arms lightly, and tangled a hand in her brunette tresses as he leaned his forehead on hers. "Last year on your birthday, I told you _I love you."_

Mikan smiled. One of the perks of being Natsume's girlfriend was to witness his inner sap in him. She blushed a light tint of red and shoved his slightly. "Yeah… I remember that."

He leaned a little so their lips would meet. It was just a soft peck on the lips. Chaste, sweet and pure. So sweet, Mikan couldn't object to his kiss. She pulled away and placed her hands over his chest. "You're a dirty cheater, you know that?"

"Say all you want, Polka. I knew it from the start you're going with me to Central Town."

"Whatever, Natsume."

Natsume went towards the door and extended a hand for her to hold. Mikan smiled at him and as she takes the hand he offered, a thought escapes her mind.

--

--

--

--

_How I _love_ Fridays. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

Because just like Natsume, I also have this inner sap in me. :D

Happy birthday Michaela. Sorry for the fic. I'm not good at writing birthday gift fics, but hey, at least I managed to make one. Love you, girl. And remember the promise we made. :)


End file.
